Mine to Remember
by Undesireable No.13
Summary: -Set after the big Hogwarts Battle-  Evie has a horrible secret that has scarred her for life, so when she goes to Hogwarts, she meets warm, friendly James, and icy, cold Scorpius, two different guys, and falls deeply for them both. Felix Felicis anyone?
1. PROLOGUE

Hey! It's my first HP fanfic, so go easy on me, okay? :D This is based off of life after the Hogwarts battle, and is basically about Scorpius and James falling for the same girl, and well, yeah. _Who will she choose?_ ((: And to the people who read my Alec Volturi and Hunger Games fanfic, I'm sorry I haven't uploaded because my mom took my iPod with all my important stories on it, so I can't really do anything about it . But I promise to try to upload soon, kay? And so, ON WITH THE STORY! R&R please!

* * *

**[MINE TO REMEMBER – PROLOGUE]**

The winter snow falls gently around me, like little balls of cotton falling from the sky. It is a pure, white color, like the wings of an angel, and soft, like its feathers. It covers the forest of which I am in, and gives everything a sugar-like coat.

Then I see him.

He is dressed in all black, a stark contrast again the pure white snow—as if he was contradicting it. He leans against a tall tree, and says nothing; his back is turned to me.

But I know that when he turns around, I will see his cloudy gray eyes, his platinum blonde hair that often falls messily into his face, his sharp, hard features that rarely soften, and his soft mouth that rarely smiles.

My heart leaps and I want to call out his name, but I do not. The silence is too fragile, and I am afraid that if I say something, he will fade away, and disappear into nothingness.

I take a tentative step towards him, feeling hesitant of my action. I wonder what he is thinking, for he is a mystery to me.

I am only a few feet away from him, when suddenly, the ground bursts into flames, engulfing everything in its way.

I wake up screaming.


	2. CHAPTER 01

**[MINE TO REMEMBER – CHAPTER 01 – BEGINNINGS]**

I sit in one of the compartments of the Hogwarts Express by myself, feeling very self conscious and shy of myself. I can hear people moving around the train, noisily looking for their friends, and finding their own compartments. My father, Jonathon Blakes, is outside the window, waving towards me, and I can feel myself tearing up. Again.

_Loner_, I think to myself, knowing how very true it is. My owl, Myra, hoots in its cage, and I smile at it. It is a pure white color, with the exception of a single black feather on its right side. I can feel my wand through my robe pocket, and pat it for self assurance. It is a blackthorn wand, eleven-and-a-half inches, with a Phoenix feather core, from Olivander's of course. The week after my eleventh birthday, my father had gone with me to get my very first wand at Diagon Alley. I remember going through seven wands before finally finding the right one. I also remember almost burning poor Mr. Olivander's hand on the fifth try.

The train starts to move, and I look out the window at my father again. He smiles reassuringly at me, and mouths, _I love you_. I press my cheeks to the glass, and I mouth back, _I love you too_. The Hogwarts Express slowly chugs away, leaving my father and the other sobbing parents behind at the station. I peel myself away from the glass and slump back in the leather seats.

"Bloody hell," I mumble, wondering how I'm going to survive the school year.

Suddenly, the compartment door slide open, and in comes three boys and two girls. "'Ello, mate," says the boy in the front cheerfully. He has dark brown hair, and eyes to match. His mouth is set into a cheery grin, and he plops down on the seat opposite of me, his hands behind his head. The boy behind him sticks his hands into his pocket robes nervously. He has the same colored hair and features as the first boy, but only he has bright green eyes. It's clear that the first boy is his more outgoing brother, and he is the shy brother. The third boy, who is clearly not a third year, holds the blonde girl's hand, and gives her a loving look. Huh.

"I'm James," says the first boy, sticking out his hand.

I stare at it, as if it was some kind of weird specimen.

"James! You're so rude sometimes," scolds the very pretty blonde girl with a faint French accent. The redheaded girl behind her rolls her eyes at him. Then, the blonde girl turns to me and says, "Sorry. He can be a tad rude sometimes. But he's okay the rest of the time. I'm Victoire—" she points to the redhead girl behind her, "—that's Rose—" then she gestures to the shy boy, "—and that's Albus."

"I-I'm Evie," I manage to say. James sticks his tongue out at Victoire.

"You're so uptight, Vicky," he complains lazily.

"And you're a bloody rude prude," she retorts. She gives me an apologetic smile. "Mind if we sit here?" she asks nicely. I nod, and scoot Myra closer to me.

"What a pretty owl," exclaims Rose, examining Myra. "What's her name?"

"Um, Myra," I say.

"Pretty name for a pretty owl," she croons to Myra.

I must have had some kind of strange expression on my face, because then Victoire explains, "She's just really into animals." I nod a little.

"What's your wand?" asks James, eyeing me curiously.

I push down the weird feeling in my stomach and answer, "Blackthorn, with a Thestral hair core."

"That's bloody awesome! Mine's a Dragonheart string; nothing special, really." He blows his hair out of his face, returning the same, weird feeling in my stomach again. Then, he smiles at me, teeth and all. It feels like my stomach is doing flips now.

"Uh, I have to go to the loo," I say abruptly, standing up.

"Do you need help finding the way?" asks Teddy helpfully.

"I'm sure I'll manage," I say, sliding the compartment door open. I shut it close again, and wonder aimlessly around the tiny corridors. I sigh, and use my hand as a comb for my hair. What in bloody hell was the weird, flippy feeling in my stomach?

Feeling confused, I start to turn the corner when suddenly the train lurches forward sharply, making _me_ lurch forward. I stumble around my feet (I always swore I had two left feet) and fall into someone. I let out a yelp of surprise.

Whoever it is catches me in his or her arms, and holds me steadily. They also have a strong grip, I noticed. I look up to see a pair of depthless cloudy gray eyes meet mine. They look back at me with mild curiosity, I think. I cannot tell, which is ironic, because your eyes are supposed to be the windows to your soul.

He has platinum blonde hair, the kind of color that commands your attention, and falls into his face the very similar way as James', but not quite. He has strong and sharp features, and he looks so… serious.

"I-I-I'm sorry," I stutter rapidly. I can feel my cheeks flaming, and struggle to stop it. It's sad to say that I did not stop it enough. "It's just, the train just lurched forward and then I tripped over my feet and I'm pretty sure I have two left feet and I couldn't help it and…" I trail off awkwardly as he watches me with those mysterious eyes of his.

"I'm sorry," I say again, a little more firmly this time. I realize that he's still holding me and say, "Um, you can let go now."

"Right," he says in a smooth voice, way too smooth for an eleven year old, gently letting me go.

"I'm, um, g-going now," I say, cursing myself for my stuttering. He says nothing, but watches me as I head in the opposite direction. As I head around another corner again, I look back to see that he's still watching me with those eyes of his, and my stomach does a strong, somersault.

Those eyes still follow me as I head back to the compartment with the others, and I can't help but wonder what lies beyond those mysterious, gray eyes.


	3. CHAPTER 02

Chapter 03 is up! xD R&R pleeeease?

* * *

**[MINE TO REMEMBER – CHAPTER 02 – SIXTH YEAR]**

"First years this way! First years!" Hagrid's voice booms over the station as some first years look up at him with fright. I step off the Express and inhale the Hogwartian air. It feels good to be back at Hogwarts again. It's been a boring summer without magic. The cool air rushes at me, and I pull my robe closer to me, shivering a little. I notice a girl, first year, quivering with fright on my right.

"He's so big and scary," whimpers the girl, with her blonde braids and freckles.

Pitying the kid, I kneel down besides her and say gently, "It's okay. He's not going to hurt you." She looks at me skeptically with fright. "He's going to help you get to Hogwarts, you know? And you want to get to Hogwarts, right?" Slowly, she nods and chews on her braid. I smile more broadly at her. "That's right. He's actually a very nice guy, once you get to know him; and funny too. He's like one big teddy bear!" She giggles at my simile. "Now you should go to him, and stay with him, okay? He'll lead you to Hogwarts." She thanks me and gives me a big hug before skipping off to her friends.

Before I stand up again, a flash of platinum blonde hair catches my eye, then disappears once more.

_Scorpius_.

"Boo!" James pops out of nowhere and hugs me from behind, making me squeal in surprise.

"Eek!" Unable to help myself, I laugh a little, and hug him back. He plants a kiss on my cheek, grinning himself.

"I saw what you did with the little squirt—how very chivalrous of you to help her." I raise a curious eyebrow.

"I didn't know that word was in your vocabulary," I tease, giving him a kiss on the mouth this time. Before I can pull away, he holds me there, and gives me a longer one.

When we pull away, his eyes sparkle mischievously, and he says, "I didn't either. Guess you must have rubbed off on me." I roll my eyes, unable to hide my smile.

"Where are Victoire and the others?" I ask, scanning the crowd for them.

"They're all already on the carriages with all our stuff. Speaking of which, we should be going now. Don't want to miss our ride." He picks me up bridal style, much to my dismay, and starts carrying me towards the carriages with the threstals. Some people wolf whistle, and I feel the familiar heat creep up my neck and into my cheeks again.

James, to my dismay (again), waggles his brows at me in a _very_ suggestive way, and I lightly slap him across that cheek, laughing all the while.

Scorpius' face flashes through my mind, and I push his image away into the deepest corner of my mind. _Stop, before you do something stupid_, I tell myself, and focus on James instead.

The carriages with the threstals appear, and I can't help but gasp at the sight of them. They are like large, bony, black horses, with large wings that resemble a bat's.

They are also said to be bad omens.

"Can you see them?" asks James.

"Um… yes?" The last part comes out like a question. He looks at me strangely, but doesn't press on.

As we come closer to the carriages, I can see everyone else—Victoire, the girl who's been my best friend since first year, Rose, Teddy, Albus, and Lily and Hugo, who are fourth years. The others, Dominique and Louis, Victoire's other siblings, Molly and Lucy, Percy and Audrey Weasley's children, and Fred and Roxanne, George and Angeline Weasley's children are in the other carriages.

James let me down, and walks with me the rest of the way. I hop in the carriage sitting next to Victoire, and James scoots in next to me. Rose exclaims from the opposite side, "Oh how I wish I could see the threstals! I heard that they have the the wings of a bat! That sounds bloody awesome!"

Before I can stop myself, I say, "They do. I mean, threstals _do_ have wings of a bat."

Everyone gives me a strange look, similar to James', and Teddy blurts out, "Who'd you see die?"

"Teddy!" everyone scolds. He flames up, and sheepishly apologizes. I just shrug, and suddenly, the ground looks very interesting to me. Our threstal starts to move forward, and I look out at the dark view. It is night, and everything is lighted by lamps and orbs of light. The threstals trot forward at a nice steady speed.

I see everyone lighting up their wands, since it's so dark and all, and bring out my wand too, murmuring, "_Lumos_." The tip of my wand lights up, and I realize with a smile that it's my first spell since I got here. It feels good to be doing magic again.

Ten minutes later or so, we reach the gates of Hogwarts, and get out of our carriage. I walk up to the threstals that had pulled our carriage, and whisper, "Thank you." They neigh in reply, bobbing their heads up and down. I smile, and pat them thrice on the head before regrouping with the rest of my friends.

Someone pokes the side of my stomach, and I jump ten feet in the air. Whoever did that knows that I'm extremely ticklish. "James!" I yell, looking for him. He's hiding, I know, and I whip out my wand, ready to blast him. Someone blocks my vision, and I stun them with a spell. I look down to see James on the ground, and unstun him.

"Bloody hell," he groans, rubbing the back of his head.

"You know I'm extremely ticklish," I say, smacking his head. He pouts.

"You're no fun sometimes," he complains.

"At lease I don't go around tickling people and scaring the crud out of them!"

"You two are like an old, married couple," remarks Hugo, laughing.

I can't help but blush, for some strange reason. I mean, the comment should make me feel… giddy, or something, right?

Wrong.


End file.
